Vision
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Everyday you watch her as she moves through your life like dream. Always seeing but forever unseen. [Julia]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Everyday you watch her as she moves through your life like dream. Always seeing but forever unseen. (Julia)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

Lamb: This is just another one of my random drabbles, written with the sole purpose of indulging me love of writing description. Well and I hope it gives some enjoyment to those who read it. This drabble is for dong-chun-mei, since I know how much she loves Julia.

* * *

_Your beauty is beyond compare,  
With flaming locks of auburn hair,  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green,  
Your smile is like a breath of spring,  
Your voice is soft like summer rain,  
And I cannot compete with you,

* * *

_

**Vision**

Goosebumps erupt across your flesh and without having to turn your head, you know that she has entered the room. The friends you share call out for her to come and join in the circle, but you remain struck dumb and frozen to the spot. You can hear the soft sound of her footsteps and she pads like a jungle cat towards your small group, the whisper of air playing in your hair tells you that she had passed right behind you.

In the corner of your eyes she appears, an indistinct shape in red and gold in your peripheral vision, before she steps fully into the line of your sight. She is so beautiful that even as it snatches away your breath, the sight of her fills you with dread. You who had been brought up to set no faith in finery. From the past comes the sound of your father's voice quoting Bible and verse.

'_For ye, are like unto whited sepulchres, which indeed appear beautiful outward, but are within full of dead men's bones, and all uncleaness.'_

The sound of her voice drags your mind from the past and your eyes to her elegant long legged form. She is sat on the arm of a chair in which a handsome slate haired male sits, her bare legs are crossed at the ankle and you can not help but notice the molten sheen on her skin. Slowly, your eyes travel up to her face with its high cheekbones and entrancing eyes. They are the bright green of spring leaves, flecked with gold and the short copper bangs that fall round her face frame them.

You could lose yourself in her eyes, and you wonder - perhaps a part of you has already been lost to her. As she talks and laughs, you can only watch her mouth with its full lips. The words she says are is incomprehensible to you as if she spoke in a foreign tongue. With every movement she makes the long strands of her chestnut hair move and dance against her skin, rippling like a dark river.

Minutes pass by in a blur of seconds, but your only way to measure the time that passes is to count how often her laser glance drifts over you. She laughs lightly, and places one fine boned hand on the shoulder of the Russian on the arm of whose chair she rests. Such a small gesture, but so deeply intimate that jealousy and misery rise like a tidal wave within you, for you know that she will never caress you in that way.

You get to your feet, and though your balance is shaky, you mumble indistinct apologies and begin to move backwards towards the door. All the while from under lowered lashes you watched her, her attention has not wavered from the male with who she is chatting lightly but as if sensing your gaze upon her, she suddenly turns her head to you.

For one blinding instant vivid emerald orbs stare deep into your own. The look she gives you is so intense that you feel the fire searing over your skin, and burn away the last threads of your rationality. Without the instruction of your mind you turn and almost dash for the door and the safety beyond.

Once though and out into the cool evening air you run. You run as if your very life depends upon the distance that you can cover and only stop when pain stabs at your side. Trembling you lean against the rough stone of the wall and wonder at the extent of the hold she has over you.

You doubt she even remembers your name, but every aspect of her being is engraved in your mind, in your heart, and will remain there until the end of your days. When your eyes fall shut as you take your last breath in this world hers will be the face that you see.

* * *

Well there it is, not my normal style of writing I know but I kinda like it. Suggestions for who it is watching Julia would be very much appreciated; I'm kinda leaning towards Salima myself. 

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
